<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry me to the moon and back by TheSoggySchuyler4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224155">Carry me to the moon and back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4'>TheSoggySchuyler4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Mentioned, Gen, Post-Season/Series 07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Hinton has two moms and that's the way she likes things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Fitz &amp; Robin Hinton, Leo Fitz &amp; Robin Hinton, Phil Coulson &amp; Robin Hinton &amp; Melinda May, Robin Hinton &amp; Jemma Simmons, Robin Hinton &amp; Melinda May, Robin Hinton &amp; Phil Coulson, Robin Hinton &amp; Polly Hinton, Robin Hinton &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry me to the moon and back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin Hinton has two moms.</p>
<p>It’s hard to explain to people, because people make assumptions, and assumptions are usually wrong. They say that mom isn’t her real mom because they don’t look the same and that it’s wrong for a child to have two moms. It’s the same people that say little girls should have daddies, and that doesn’t make <em>any </em>sense to Robin because she <em>has </em>a daddy. He’s just dead.</p>
<p>Dylan at school has two moms too. He likes to joke that they ‘match’, but it’s not the same really. Dylan’s moms live together for starters, and they do loads of gross grownup stuff like kissing and sleeping in the same bed.</p>
<p>Mommy used to do that with daddy, Robin knows, but not with mom. Mom works kind of far away, so she doesn’t live with them, and she sleeps in the living room when she comes to stay. Mom and mommy talk on the phone sometimes, but it’s only ever about Robin and if she’s okay, and how therapy is going. Besides, Daisy says mom has Phillip J Coulson for kissing and sleeping in beds with. Robin maybe thought about calling him dad once or twice, but she’s not sure yet. One day, perhaps.</p>
<p>The thing is, Robin likes having two moms, at least most of the time. Sometimes she blinks and mommy is dead and it’s just her and mom and a whole lot of sky and then she <em>hates</em> it. If having two moms means mommy is dead, then Robin would rather just have mommy. Mommy was her first mommy after all, and she was there before it all became confusing and scary.</p>
<p>It’s not so scary anymore. Daisy and Phil stopped that future, and now she gets two moms and no more sinking feeling that leaves her feeling dizzy and horrible and short on breath. Well, not as much anyway. Now she gets flowing white dresses, and laughing eyes, and babbling babies, and that’s <em>so </em>much better.</p>
<p>Once, Robin’s teacher asked her to draw a family tree, and she didn’t understand why they told her it was wrong. It was only after mommy reminded her that Daisy and Daniel didn’t <em>have </em>their babies yet, and even though Robin <em>knew </em>Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz would have a grandson named Deke Shaw, Alya was still a little girl and not a mother yet, that Robin thought she maybe understood. Her teacher had meant her <em>right now </em>family. A lot of people said her right now family was a bit wrong too, but they just didn’t get it yet.</p>
<p>Robin’s family visits her all the time. Daisy and Daniel only come sometimes, because they’re in space and it’s hard to plan trips home, but Robin knows they’ll soon be back for good, and she can’t wait. Daniel (and sometimes Daisy, with messages in the margins) writes letters whilst they’re away, and Robin is always ready at the mailbox for when they arrive, so she can read them right away. They always make her smile.</p>
<p>Jemma and Leo come up with Alya every holiday, and they always make the time to visit Robin and take her out for ice cream, or to see the Christmas lights. Leo never tries to make her talk when she doesn’t feel like it, and it’s nice to not need to for once. She likes seeing Alya too, even if Alya says a lot of words very quickly and leaves Robin feeling a bit overwhelmed. Robin always misses Deke the most when Jemma and Leo come, even if she never actually met him in this timeline…did she? It’s hard to remember some days.</p>
<p>The visits Robin likes the most is when mom comes. Mom is here pretty much every other weekend, bringing new colouring pens for Robin to add to her ever-growing collection. She gets through them pretty quickly, so she always loves to get new ones. For Robin’s birthday last year, mom gave her a set of glow-in-the-dark pens, and now they sit pride of place on her desk. She’s saving them for really special drawings, so they don’t run out too fast.</p>
<p>Mom sometimes brings Phil and Lola (and one time Phil took her flying, but neither mom nor mommy were pleased about that) and then they go on day trips to places a little further away. The very best trips are when mommy comes too, and it doesn’t matter that Gloria’s mommy gives them snide looks when she sees them, because Robin has her mommy and her mom and her maybe-dad and it’s the best feeling in the world.</p>
<p>The truth is, Robin feels sorry for the other kids. Robin has <em>two </em>moms, and a maybe-dad, and lots of sisters and brothers, and a niece and a great-nephew and she loves them with all her heart. As far as Robin is concerned, anything less than that is just…well…<em>boring</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>